Don't Hold Back It's Time For A Love Affair
by REMUS IS DODGY
Summary: Mulder and Scully finally realize their true love in each other (no good at summeries! just R&R!)


Fox Mulder sighed and sat back in his chair. Sitting on the desk was the half-read report he had been reviewing. There had been some peculiar attacks happening to nearby farmers, and Mulder had been reading over and over each of the accounts given, hoping for some pattern to develop. So far all he had accomplished was giving himself a slight headache.  
Rubbing his eyes, Mulder leaned forward and flipped the folder shut. He stood up and grabbed his long, dark coat from the back of his chair. Slipping it on, he fumbled about in the pockets for his car keys. Finally locating them, Mulder pulled them out and began to twirl them around his fingers, walking towards the door.  
Mulder was slightly surprised when he noticed the doorknob turning by itself before he had touched it. Stepped back a little and waited to see who was on the other side of his office door.  
The heavy door swung open, hitting the wall behind it with a bang. Dana Scully stood in the doorway, crimson hair disheveled, long coat buttoned up to the neck. Mulder raised an eyebrow and eyed Scully questionably.  
Scully was breathing heavily and had a fiery look in her eyes Mulder had never seen there before. She walked towards Mulder, gazing at him seductively. Stopping in front of him, Scully lightly placed her hands on his shoulders, causing a shiver to travel up his spine.  
"Scully? What's.uh.going on?" Mulder stammered, trying to ignore the fact that Scully was still eyeing him with that fiery look and was now caressing his shoulders and chest.  
"Fox." she breathed heavily into his ear. Mulder closed his eyes and exhaled deeply as he felt her heated breath on his skin.  
Scully looked deep into Mulder's dark eyes. Right at that moment, they both knew what was going to happen.  
They captured each other's lips in a hungry kiss. Mulder reached up and ran his fingers through Scully's flaming hair. Scully wrapped her arms around Mulder's neck and pulled him closer, greedily kissing him harder, kicking the door shut with her foot.  
Tongues entwined, Mulder and Scully slowly began to back towards the Mulder's desk. As his legs hit the edge, Mulder reluctantly broke away from Scully's feverish lips.  
"Scully ." Mulder panted, "What.where.?"  
Scully grinned mischievously. She slowly ran her hand across Mulder's chest and took hold of the end of his navy blue tie. She pulled him around the side of the desk and over to the chair. Mulder gazed adoringly into Scully's beautiful face as she slowly pushed him down into the office chair. She then backed away a few steps and slowly began to un- button the long trench coat she was wearing. The more buttons she un-did, the more Mulder realized she wasn't wearing clothes.  
Dropping the coat slowly to the floor, Scully smiled shyly at Mulder. Mulder's breath caught in his throat. Scully looked amazing in the dim light of his office. Her bare skin looked smooth and flawless, causing her to put on the appearance of an angel. Mulder reached out and grasped Scully by the waist, pulling her closer.  
The feel of her skin against his seemed to ignite some hidden fire deep inside Mulder. He realized he had never felt this way about anybody in his entire life. Overcome by a renewed passion, Mulder pulled Scully onto his lap.  
Scully blushed and smiled slightly, looking intensely into Mulder's eyes. For a moment, Mulder felt as though she was looking into his very essence.  
"This will change everything," Mulder whispered.  
"I know."  
  
Mulder closed his eyes and breathed in the scent that was Scully. She was sleeping, tangled with his body and their trench coats on the floor.  
They had made love several times, making up for years of ignored feeling and sexual tension. Mulder felt as though their soul's had connected each time. He now understood that soul mates did exist, and felt like Scully would feel the same, despite her scientific thinking.  
Mulder's eyes fluttered open as he felt Scully stir. He smiled gently and she rolled to face him. For a few minutes they just gazed into each other's eyes, silently sharing the special bond they had created. Scully then closed her eyes again and cuddled nearer to Mulder, laying her head on his chest and wrapping her slender arms around him.  
They lay there in silence, listening to each other breathe. Then Scully spoke,  
"I love you," she whispered softly, not sure if Mulder heard, or if she wanted him to. Mulder breathed in deeply and sighed,  
"I love you too.Dana." 


End file.
